A Test Is A Test
by greengirl82
Summary: Who knew waiting for test could be so nerve wracking?


**A Test Is A Test**

Disclaimer: CBS and their subsidiaries own Criminal Minds, I don't.

Summary: Who knew waiting for a test could be so nerve wracking?

Timeline: Alternate Universe, Present Day

A/N: This is courtesy of my bff, and I swear I love her but why does she do this to me, with these prompts?

BTW to those who are leaving reviews either criticizing my stories without any feedback or asking if I'm getting sick of writing one pair over and over? I am a H/E shipper and I don't apologize for that, I like writing for them and if you don't like reading about them, then don't read it.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"The greatest test of courage on Earth is to bear defeat without losing heart." Robert Green Ingersoll<p>

* * *

><p>Emily and JJ stood side by side in the small bathroom each holding something they were looking at. Not removing their eyes from the objects in there hands.<p>

"How much longer?" JJ asked, nervously biting her lower lip, much in the style of the brunette next to her.

The brunette peered at her watch, trying to control her racing heart, "Two minutes and counting..."

"Why the hell is this thing taking so long?" JJ asked peering over at the box in Emily's hand, "You know the last time I held one of these things, it turned my whole world upside down?"

"What are you saying?" Emily asked looking up from the slowly moving seconds.

"Everything's going to change" JJ told her, "Do you have any idea how he's going to react?"

The brunette pursed her lip, shaking her head, "Well you know he loves kids, that's a good sign."

"That's because he's a natural with them." JJ told her, "I mean come on, he's already a father. He loves his son."

Rolling her dark brown eyes, "Any sign yet?"

JJ peered down at the pregnancy test in her hand, "Nothing, damn these tests."

"You think he'll be excited about being a father again?" Emily asked watching her blonde friend chew off her lower lip.

Taking a deep breath, "I don't know ask me in a week after he's told."

* * *

><p>Will looked up from the game when he noticed Henry running in with Jack while Hotch and Dave followed closely behind them.<p>

"I thought you all wanted to watch the game?" The detective asked the two men.

"We had sort of an emergency." Hotch told the younger man, while Dave grinned like a fool.

Will frowned at that until he watch Garcia lead the bleeding Reid inside with Morgan behind them laughing his head off.

"What the hell happened?" Will asked looking from the two older agents to the blonde analyst walking towards the bathroom.

"There was an... incident" Morgan managed to get out, "Certain people, and I'm not naming names, can't catch a soccer ball to save their lives."

"You kicked it at my face" Reid managed to get out while Garcia pounded on the bathroom door.

"This one's ocupado." Emily called out, "Use the one down the hall."

"Hey that one is my personal bathroom" JJ said, "Use the one in the study."

"Come on, chickadees" Garcia protested, banging on the door, "I've got an agent down in here."

"What?" both women called out horrified.

"He's got a bloody nose" Hotch called out, "He'll be fine with an ice pack and some tissue."

That caused the two women to sigh in relief, while Garcia's persistent pounding on the door wouldn't end.

"What are you two doing in there?" Garcia asked suspiciously, "Getting high?"

That made Hotch, Will and Dave look over shocked, while Garcia shrugged.

"No, we're Ouija boarding it." Emily's witty reply called out, "This is a bathroom what the hell does it look like we're doing? We're brushing our teeth."

Garcia snorted at the multiple witty remarks, "Well hurry it up. Some of us have bladders too, and three bathrooms for nine people seems a little Brady Bunch-ish for me."

"Give us five minutes." JJ called out, looking over at the brunette who nodded.

Emily peeked her head out, "You need something?"

"We're all good." Hotch called out, each man perplexed by the two women's behavior.

Garcia shrugged wandering back over to the living room, while Jack and Henry ran around entertaining the injured Reid.

* * *

><p>"You're lying" Hotch told his older friend, "There's no way they're keeping something from us."<p>

"You're a profiler, Aaron. Take a look at the facts" Dave retorted, "According to Will here, they've been locked in the bathroom for fifteen minutes. They did this whole song and dance about their reasons for being trapped in there, it's fairly obvious."

"What's obvious?" Reid asked taking his eyes off of the two boys who managed to get bored with the injured agent.

"JJ and Emily" Hotch told the younger man, "Dave thinks they're hiding something."

"They are" Morgan called out helping Reid place an ice pack on his face. The younger man winced at the coldness of the pack then muttered something before removing the pack.

"Why not just ask them?" Reid called out, "Statistically when women travel in pairs to the bathroom, its a common occurrence..."

"Shush" Garcia said, "I've got some digging to do..."

The brunette paced the small bathroom eyeing the clock, while the blonde tapped her foot in a rhythmic pattern.

"Fifteen seconds..." Emily told the blonde, "Are you scared?"

"Aren't you?" JJ told her, "God we shouldn't have done this here, in this bathroom. Maybe we can sneak this down the hall to mine?"

"Too late" Emily told her as her eyes were glued to her watch, "Ten seconds."

"Oh my God" JJ said panicking, as the brunette counted down the seconds, "Oh my God, oh my God."

"Three... two... one" Emily whispered looking up from her watch, "Time's up. Well what's it say?"

Both women look at the white test stick in JJ's hand, and Emily could hear her starting to hyperventilate.

JJ shut her blue eyes tight, "I can't do it, I can't look." shoving the test to Emily, "Here, you do it."

"I can't do it!" Emily practically shouted shoving the test back to her, "You do it."

"What's going on in there?" Morgan asked banging on the door, "Come on, you practically spent the whole day in there. Come on out, or I'll ask Will to let me kick down the door..."

"Do it and get a boot up your ass, Morgan." JJ threatened through the door.

Turning back to Emily, "Ok, on the count of three we both look at it. Agreed?"

Exhaling, "Fine."

"One... two... three" JJ said, both women's jaw dropping looking down at the test.

* * *

><p>Will passed a beer to Hotch and Dave as he returned to the living room, and his head along with the teams shot up when JJ threw open the door, rushing down the hallway muttering.<p>

"What's wrong with her?" Dave asked, eyeing the silent brunette.

"She just realized she forgot to sign an important paper for Henry's class." Emily lied smoothly, only to hear her blonde friend.

"Oh my God, oh my God" JJ said rushing back down the hall grabbing her black day planner.

"Uh, Tink?" Garcia called out, "You ok?"

"What?" JJ said pausing midstep, turning around, "Oh, yeah. Never been better. Come on, Emily."

The two women rushed down the hall, while Dave turned towards Morgan, Hotch and Garcia while Will got up and wandered halfway down the hall.

The detective turned back around, "You do know that they're lying, right?"

"Well that's fairly obvious" Garcia said, with a raised eyebrow, "And I intend to find out why."

The analyst got up walking over to the bathroom, only to be bum-rushed by the two young boys.

"Excuse me" Garcia called out to the two boys as the door slammed in her face, "Well that's just rude."

Emily quickly returned in a rush, "Paper bags, paper bags, paper bags."

The team watched the woman tear apart the kitchen, "Uh, what are you doing?" Hotch asked.

Pausing, she popped her head up to the group, plastering on a fake smile, "Oh looking for paper bags."

"Why?" Reid asked tilting his head to the side.

"Because JJ asked for one" she replied, "Gotta go... where are the boys?"

"Totally hip checked me for the bathroom" Garcia commented, watching her eyes widened at that.

"Bathroom?" she repeated, her eyes going straight in that direction, wandering over, "JJ!"

"What?" the blonde called back, "Where's my bag?"

"The boys are in the bathroom." Emily called back, as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Shit" JJ muttered stomping back over.

* * *

><p>"Henry? Jack?" Emily said quietly ignoring the eyes of her team while JJ hurriedly joined her, "Its Emily, can you open up the door?"<p>

"No" Henry said through the door, while JJ lowered herself down to the doorknob.

"Henry" JJ said authoritatively, "Open the door."

"No, Mommy" Henry called back.

"Jack, buddy" Emily said, "Can you please unlock the door for me?"

"In a minute." Jack said, causing the brunette to exhale, "Hey what's this white stick?"

Both women's eyes widened at that, while Garcia's head perked up at that.

"What white stick?" Garcia called out as the men's own interest went from the game, to the two women doing a good impression of a silent film stars.

"This stick with the pink line." Henry added, "Ew, why is it wet?"

"White stick, pink line?" Garcia murmured, then gasped looking over at the flustered blonde, "OMG, you're pregnant?"

Both women's head turned to the perky analysts, and the shell shocked detective.

"You're pregnant?" Morgan repeated, then a grin grew across his face while Will's jaw dropped.

* * *

><p>JJ and Emily's eyes stared back at each other.<p>

Nodding to Emily who turned to the group while the bathroom door opened and the two young boys came out, Henry holding the pregnancy test.

"JJ's not pregnant" Emily told the stunned team, "I am."

"You're pregnant?" Garcia squealed in delight, rushing at the brunette pulling her into a bear hug.

Emily's eyes searched Hotch's and it unnerved her that he had remained silent throughout the whole conversation.

She turned her attention to her blonde friend and gave her a pointed look, one that she understood.

Garcia pulled back, "Hello, little one. Auntie Penelope here."

"PG" Emily said, "I just found out, can you wait at least another nine months before you try and spoil my baby?"

"Whose the father?" Garcia asked suddenly, then winced at the look on the brunette's face, "My bad, totally not my business, don't even worry. Ok, I'm going to shut up now..."

"Yeah, I'm pregnant" Emily explained, "Literally just found out not five minutes ago. Everybody clear?" turning to JJ, "I'm going to go now, I'm not feeling well."

The male members of the team silently watched as the brunette dropped a kiss on Jack and Henry's head before gathering her coat and purse then walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Making her way to her car, she sniffled as she unlocked her car door. She didn't really think that he'd remained silent throughout the whole ordeal, but that didn't mean that it still didn't hurt.<p>

She always believed she was destined to be alone, and this confirmed it for her. After all, it wasn't like they had even really put a name on their connection, if that's what it even was.

Emily knew and understood that he was in shock by the revelation. It's not like he would do or say anything intentionally to hurt her. But his lack of speech didn't make her feel any better either.

As she slid behind the wheel of her car, she took a deep breath while putting the key into the ignition only to feel a warm hand cover her smaller one.

"Emily" Hotch's soft tone made her take a deep breath at that, "Look at me."

"What?" she mumbled, not meeting his eyes. He placed a finger under her chin, she saw the tenderness in his eyes.

"I'm not angry" he told her, "But I'm shocked to say the least. Why didn't you tell me that you suspected?"

Emily sighed as she bit her lip, "This is totally embarrassing ok?" turning to face him, "I didn't even realized it until JJ passed me the steak to give to Dave at the grill."

"Huh?" Hotch asked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"JJ told me that she noticed some changes the last few weeks but didn't want to intrude until I nearly puked on the food" Emily told him, "She said I've been short with everyone lately..."

"Well that's hardly a new experience" Hotch joked, only for her to turn and smack him on the shoulder, "Ow. Now I see it."

* * *

><p>She leaned back sighing, "You're not angry, right?"<p>

"I said I wasn't, and I'm not" Hotch told her, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Leaning her head on the steering wheel, "Not really. I mean what's there to say?"

Trying to get comfortable in the confines of the car, "Well how about congratulations for one. Do you want to keep it?"

Emily sat up and nodded, "Of course, but how's everyone going to react to this? I mean not the team, but the Bureau and the BAU?"

Tilting his head, he pondered that, "Well it means we'll have to treat you like we did when JJ was pregnant. As soon as you are further along in your pregnancy we'll keep you at the station. But there's plenty of time to worry about that later on." taking a deep breath, "Do you want me to tell him?"

Biting her lip she thought of those dark eyes staring at her and she knew what she had to do. Shaking her head, she gave him a small smile.

"No, Hotch" Emily told him, "I'll call Clyde up and tell him about this."

"Do you know where he's at?" Hotch asked, taking her hand.

"He said that he was going stationed with British S.I.S. so he couldn't tell me where he was going to be posted" Emily told him, "But I've got a couple of friends who could get me in contact with his handler. It'll be ok."

"He's got a son right?" Hotch asked.

"He has a fourteen year old" Emily told him, "He's a proactive father, I know he'll do the right thing for this baby and me."

Giving her a smile, "See everything will be fine."

Sighing, she returned the smile, "Thanks for talking me down. I don't know why I was so nervous."

Patting her hand, "Uh, how about because we're best friends and I'm your boss?"

"A bossy boss at that" Emily muttered watching him grin at her behavior, "Ok, thanks again for talking me down."

"Any time, Emily, anytime." he told her opening the car door, "Now are you coming back in or are you going for best actress in a 'Stormed Out' scene?"

"Ha ha, smart ass" Emily muttered getting out of the car, "You're lucky I like you otherwise I'd be kicking your ass."

Rolling his dark eyes as a smug look grew on his face, "You keep telling yourself that, Prentiss."

The two walked into the house together, each glad to have the comfort of a friend to lean on.

* * *

><p>"Fail at love, and the other tests don't matter." Richard Bach<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

I hope you all enjoyed this, don't forget to feed the little button below, thanks.


End file.
